Modern portable computers are equipped with a plethora of features and components that have enabled these mobile devices to become popular and useful everyday computing tools. Such standard features and components include wireless network connectivity, bluetooth synchronization, digital video disc drives, and front-mounted digital video cameras. In particular, digital video cameras are typically utilized for taking snap shots of a user or for video conferencing with other users from around the world.
When implemented in portable computers, a digital video camera is generally positioned around a top area of the display panel of the portable computer. Since the display panel is pivotable and may be positioned at various angles with respect to the base housing of the portable computer, the viewing angle and the field of view of the digital camera is also affected. As a result, the user will sometimes need to adjust his relative sitting position to effectively view the image on the display, possibly leaving the digital camera's field of view. By the same measure, the user will sometimes need to adjust his sitting position to get within the field of view of the digital camera, only to have an undesirable viewing angle of the display. Accordingly, it is often difficult to place both the display panel and digital camera at optimum viewing angles or positions with respect to the operating user.